Pottermore on PlayStation Home
Pottermore is an interactive website based on the Harry Potter books created by the famous author Joanne Kathleen Rowling , and developed by Sony, before they decided to stop the cooperation and continue on their own (you can read more about it in here). Opened in the Beta version on 31 July 2011 and tested by one million fans (Beta Testers), the site was ready to welcome an incredible numbers of fans from all the world on 14 April 2012. After its incredible success, it's come into PS Home's universe on 3 April 2013. Each scene is based on the artwork used on the website: for example, you can clearly recognize every single shop in Diagon Alley comparing it with the graphic works; each Common Room is absolutely faithful to the background used behind the chatbox, as well as the Great Hall; the Library is comparable with the Book 1, Chapter 15, Moment 1. Diagon Alley When released for the first time, in the middle of the Square, could be seen a wall with the Pottermore logo on it: accessing through the wall, a short animation showed the entrance in Diagon Alley, with the famous brick arch opening and revealing the street. When you entry in the street for the first time, you receive the Hogwarts robes: hat, cloak, shoes, skirt ''for women and trousers'' ''f''or men'', and of course the jumper 'with ''Hogwarts' Tie (if you want to wear your House's robes, you must buy them). Now you can access using the Navigator and scrolling in the "Places" section. As in the website, there are lots of shops: Madame Malkins and Twilfitt and Tatting's , in which you can really purchase clothes for your avatar; Magical Menagerie and'' Eeylops Owl Emporium'', in which you can buy a cat, a toad or an owl, and these companions will follow you everywhere; Ollivander's, the famous wand shop, in which you can take your own wand for free (you have to be registered on Pottermore's website). '''Book Herding is one of the games playable in Pottermore: it's quite hidden, you can access the zone going out some stairs between the shops. You can play with friends or with someone else, from 2 to 4 players. Hogwarts Express: This amazing train will lead you directly to the majestic Hogwarts Castle! But the journey is so long... why don't have some fun in the meantime? Here we are: Pottermore Quiz and Wizards Dueling! Pottermore Quiz is the perfect way to show your knowledge of the books: each game holds from 2 to 6 players, and the game finished when one or more players give 10 correct answers; if more than one player reach 10 points at the same time, it will enter tiebreaker mode. Wizarding Dueling it an amazing way to improve your skills as duelist: a tutorial will show you how to play in few but easy phases, and you're ready to challenge friends or other people! Great Hall: And finally here we are entrying in the breathtaking Great Hall: a majestic stairway leads to the upper floors, in front of it there are the four House Point Hourglasses, and the Great Hall's doors are in front of us. If you are registered to the website, you can be Sorted with your own Sorting Ceremony: the Sorting Hat will say in wich House are you in, and from that moment you'll be able to enter into your Common Room's House (you can enter using the Navigator, in Pottermore category or simply coming close to your House Point Hourglass and pressing "X'". Common Room: The Common Room is unique for each House: ''Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and'' Ravenclaw''. After you've been Sorted, your Common Room will be unlocked and you can visit it every time you want. Each Common Room is only for the students who are in the same House: if you are Gryffindor, you can't visit Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff's Common Room, neither if your friends are in it and you ask them an invite! Library: One of the most wonderful places in Pottermore: Hogwarts Library, labyrinthic and immense. There's also a game in here, '''Reading: each day you have to find 5 fragments... they can be everywhere: near the bookshelves, on the tables, on the books... when you've found 10 of them (in two days), you can open one of the books on the tables (pressing "X" when the write Reading appears) and putting them in order: every 10 fragments are a chapter of the book, and completing the book (the first one, which is the only released from now, has got 17 chapters) you receive the fantastic table and chair seen in the Library! Forbidden Forest: This amazing place is perfect to show your flying skills: you can play with Broomsticks Racing challenging your friends or other people, or try a Time Trial mode. Charms: If you've always dreamed to cast a spell, now it's your time: join to the Charms Class and try to cast the first charm that Professor Filius Flitwick taught to his class, the Levitation Charm. You only need your joystick to play, because the game uses the SIXAXIS function. Chessboard Chamber: Professor McGonagall's Charmed Chessboard is back! Challenge your friends or other people into this amazing game, playing as one of your pieces! Choose between King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook ''or Pawn'', and remember... White move first! Trading Cards: Wizards Cards can be won in each Pottermore game or founded into Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express, as well as in each Pottermore public spaces. You can also trade them with your friends or other people in Diagon Alley, at the tables near the Gringott Bank or on the barrels near the shops, or in the Hogwarts Express. There are 104 Cards, divided in seven categories:'' Books'' (purple, 15 cards), Spells (yellow, 15 cards), Potion and Ingredients (red, 15 cards, and green, 15 cards),'' Pets'' (blue, 14 cards),'' Equipment (white, 15 cards) and ''Miscellany (orange, 15 cards). There aren't rewards to finishing the collection at the moment. Pottermore Shops: If you want to spend some galleons in magic stuffs and clothing, you can visit Diagon Alley and its shops, or have a look in the Shopping Mall - East: furniture, clothes, Houses robes and much more. There are also two apartments purchaseable from the Shop: the sweet and comfortable House in Hogsmeade and the majestic Manor, a centuries-old stately home. There's an important thing: only Pottermore stuffs can be used in Pottermore apartments, and when you're in one of these apartments you can't use both chat box and private messages! Events: For the Hallowe'en night, Pottermore has prepared itself: the Great Hall was decorated with fluttering bats and candle-filled pumpkins, and you could also play with the originals Hallowe'en Charms; in the shops you could also purchase the exclusives Dark Wizard and Dark Witch costumes! 'SOURCE: Pottermore ' HARRY POTTER characters, names and all related indicia and POTTERMORE and all related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter and Pottermore Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling. WBIE LOGO, WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. page is for informational purposes only and was created as a point of reference, not for profit. Created by [http://www.pottermore.com/en/profile/NightMagic191 NightMagic191 , Pottermore Beta Tester and a huge Harry Potter fan.] Category:Pottermore Category:Ps Home Category:Freebies Category:Furniture Category:Clothes Category:Stuffs Category:Games